Marionette
FNaF 2 #The Puppet has a white face with black, hollow eyes (aside from its jumpscare and a small in-game cutscene, where it gains small white pupils). Its face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker. It is also my favorite character [other than bb :P] ☀Phone Guy mentions that the player needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where having no noise will cause them to try to find sources of noise or potential customers; the source being, in this case, The Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital; if it is left unwound for too long, The Puppet will exit the Prize Corner and will attack the player, ignoring the Freddy Fazbear Head, resulting in a ''Game Over''. The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As it unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the Monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signalling that there is only one piece of the counter left before the music nears its end. It then goes to blinking red when the timer has run out, meaning the music is about to end, and The Puppet is seconds away from beginning its attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, action must be taken immediately, or the player will be completely helpless against The Puppet. It was previously thought that once the timer ran out, there was no way to stop The Puppet. However, this is not true. Since The Puppet will not move while the light is on it, it is possible to hold the light on The Puppet and wind the Music Box, keeping it there as long as the Music Box is still wound. If The Puppet is caught in its first stage of exiting the box, the player still has one last chance to stop The Puppet in its tracks and prevent it from reaching the second stage. The player must still treat this as a normal Music Box rewinding, as the other animatronics can still attack the player. Regardless of what happens after it begins its attack, even if the Music Box is wound up after it has left the Prize Corner, The Puppet will still make its way towards The Office, attacking in a manner very similar toFoxy. There is no way to stop it once it has begun its approach and will kill the player even if they are wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head, as the only way of surviving is making it to 6 AM. The player will know it has left if they hear the tune "Pop! Goes the Weasel" begin to play. The player will be unable to find The Puppet on any camera once it has left the Prize Corner to attack, except in rare cases of seeing it in the Main Hall camera, as a hallucination. Depending on the night, it will take anywhere from as long as 2 minutes to as little as 6 seconds to reach The Office. This is mainly demonstrated by the Custom Night where its attack time is based on other animatronics' AI's. Its body is somewhat reminiscent of a sock monkey's, with its round, oblong shape, thin waist, three white buttons, rounded hands that feature three spindly fingers each and white stripes on the wrists and ankles, along with a thin pipe for a neck. Technically speaking, it has no feet, but its legs are tapered to a point. It has neither hair nor head accessories. It's quite lanky, and according to one of the hallucinationsin which it appears, it stretches from the floor to the ceiling of the pizzeria. ☀ * The Puppet is the second animatronic in the series, with Golden Freddy in the original game being the first, who is not on the Custom Night menu, despite being a threat to the player. ** This may be due to the fact that The Puppet's A.I. is caused by player reaction. *** This is also the case with Golden Freddy. * When The Puppet launches at the player, its trajectory always will show it jumping directly in front of the player's sight, even if the player is not facing forward at a 90-degree angle. This will make it seem as if it is emerging from the wall. ** This can also happen with Foxy and Golden Freddy. * The Puppet is one of the two animatronics in the entire series who doesn't have teeth, the other being its phantom counterpart. * The Puppet cannot leave the Prize Corner as long as the player views CAM 11, but as soon as they lower the Monitor, it will begin its approach. It is possible for it to attack even while viewing CAM 11 if it has already left the area. ** After The Puppet has left the Prize Corner, the static in CAM 11 becomes less harsh. * The Puppet is one of two characters that will attack regardless of whether the player wears the Freddy Fazbear Head, the other being Foxy. * The Puppet, similar to Foxy, can attack the player even if another animatronic is inside The Office. * The Puppet is the second animatronic to have a kill screen preceded by music, the first being Freddy Fazbear. ** This is assuming, like Freddy, that the night doesn't end first. * The Puppet is one of the four animatronics that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle. * The only times The Puppet can be seen with white dots in its eye sockets are during its jumpscare and in Night 4's cutscene. * The Puppet is one of the four animatronics who do not appear in the hallway before attacking, with the others being Toy Bonnie, Chica, and BB. * The Puppet and its mechanics are based on the popular Jack-in-the-box children's toy. There are 3 things that suggest this: ** It hides in a box that must be wound up. ** It attacks by leaping at the player. ** Before attacking, the player can hear "Pop! Goes the Weasel," which is a nursery rhyme commonly associated with Jack-in-the-boxes. * The Puppet is one of the three animatronics that does not appear in the air vents; four others are Toy Freddy, Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, and Foxy. * The Puppet is believed by some to be sentient and sapient as the Phone Guy states that it is "always thinking". * The Puppet is only one of the three animatronics to never enter The Office aside from when attacking the player, the others being Toy Chica and Foxy. * The Puppet is one of the three animatronics not shown in the ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' trailer, the others being Golden Freddy and Toy Chica. ** However, both The Puppet and Golden Freddy are shown on children's drawings at the beginning of the trailer, and Toy Chica can be seen on several posters throughout the trailer. * During the very last frame of The Puppet's jumpscare, its expression seems to change, looking somewhat angry. This is due to the angle and closeness of the Puppet's face to the player's own. * It is unknown how The Puppet traverses the pizzeria. It has no actual feet (its legs taper off to a rather thin point), and its legs and torso seem incapable of supporting its body. ** However, both its hallucination and the Death Minigames seem to imply that The Puppet moves by floating, making it one of the more overtly paranormal elements in the series. * The Puppet is one of the six animatronics who do not set off the alert ambience in select situations, the others being Mangle, Bonnie, Toy Chica, Golden Freddy, and BB. ** In The Puppet's case, it does not trigger the alarm at all, as it goes directly from the Prize Corner to The Office. * All of the children's drawings depict The Puppet with strings and a handle. These are absent in its jumpscare and in all of its hallucinations with the exception of one. ** When The Puppet is still in the Prize Corner, it can be seen with its strings and handle. However, once The Puppet leaves the Prize Corner, the strings and handle disappear. It is unknown why this occurs. *** It is possible that the handle runs on a conveyer belt that is on the ceiling throughout the pizzeria (or at least leading to The Office), and once it reaches the end of the hallway, the strings detach from The Puppet's wrists and ankles, sending it flying at the player due to the momentum at which it was travelling. * While in the Prize Corner, The Puppet's mask appears glossy, even though in most other instances, the mask has a matte look. * When looking out of Freddy's eyes in the cinematic after Night 4, The Puppet appears in front of Freddy, staying near the player's face as they look around, possibly hinting that The Puppet was somehow present in the second restaurant. ** Its habit of obscuring the player's vision in the cutscene is reminiscent of its Phantom counterpart's "Jumpscare" in the third game * The Puppet will also cause a jumpscare in the "Take Cake to the Children" Death Minigame. As soon as the player loses it, The Puppet will lunge at the player, sending the player back to the Main Menu. * It is theorized that The Puppet stuffed the children into the original animatronics' suits in The Missing Children Incident, as implied by the Death Minigame in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2''. ** One can assume that it was the intention of The Puppet to "Give Life" and to "Help Them". * The Puppet is one of five animatronics not to be seen in a party room, the others being Toy Freddy, Foxy, BB, and Golden Freddy. * In the PC version, The Puppet has its head sticking out of the box before the entire body is shown. Yet, in the mobile version, The Puppet's body is shown first. * If its hallucination in the Main Hall were to be true, then it would make The Puppet possibly the tallest animatronic in the series. * The Puppet has fewer counterparts than any other character in the series, having only two: Phantom Puppet and Nightmarionne. * When The Puppet is about to attack and "Pop! Goes the Weasel" plays, the music consists only of the first two lines played on loop. fnaf 3: The Phantom Puppet appears much like its ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2''incarnation, though its body is charred and its eyes have small white irises, much like the other phantoms. Its charred and burnt appearance possibly foreshadows the torching of the attraction. Its three buttons are very dark in color. fnaf 4: Out of all the nightmare animatronics, Nightmarionne seems to be the "skinniest". It generally appears to bear many resemblances to the original Puppet from the second game. Its body greatly resembles to that of a human skeleton, being tall and extremely thin. Unlike the Puppet, Nightmarionne's three buttons are absent. The most significant changes are it sporting a large smile full of small, sharp-looking teeth with its upper lip having more teeth than the lower jaw, as well as also being much darker in color to the point of being colorless and sporting longer, even lankier limbs and torso, the latter sporting three sets of protruding ribs. Its head structure is very similar to the original Puppet with the exception of lacking rosy red cheeks. Its lipstick and tear-like stripes are black in color as well. Its three fingers also seem to be longer, thinner, and whip-like each with four white stripes, while the arms are little bit short and lacking stripes. Its fingers are divided further down the arm, making them longer and more similar to branching arms. Its legs are very long with a needle-like point at the end each, and also lacking white stripes. Its white pupil-like eyes are very similar to the phantom animatronics' eyes from the third game, especially when brightened =